


Everybody wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink, how your hands felt in my hair, if we were high on amphetamines

by wearetheluckyones



Series: Pornstar AUs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Double Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Porn Video, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Threesomes, Top Harry, Top Zayn, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lots of dirty old men have pregnancy kinks, and Louis's happy to oblige.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, Louis's an ex-pornstar who's recently just fallen pregnant with his first child and comes out of retirement to fuck Zayn and Harry on camera for Syco Porn Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink, how your hands felt in my hair, if we were high on amphetamines

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a pregnant!Liam Lirry fic, and well... This calamity happened.

Walking back into the studio after three months feels strangely like coming home. It looks the same, it sounds the same, it even fucking _smells_ the same.

Louis's belly is rounding out nicely nowadays, growing with his baby, and he'd come back simply because the last time he'd done a pregnancy kink video (last time with a man who was pregnant himself) it had brought in more money than any other of his videos ever before. He'd come back because it didn't hurt to put more money away whilst he was carrying his baby, and okay, _maybe_ , he quite liked the though of being well fucked after months of self-appointed celibacy.

He's gotta be up in the ninth room on the fourth floor, where the two other actors and the crew are waiting, and Louis really, really wants food first, hopes there's stuff upstairs (which there usually is).

The ride up in the elevator he's joined by a man he swears he knows that keeps looking over at his biting his pink lips. He's tall, really, really tall, and he's got curls and green eyes and _huge fucking hands_ that Louis just wants on him.

"You're Louis, aintcha?"

Louis nods, crossing his arms over his chest and staring up at the man with an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

The man smiles and his hand shoots out. "I'm Harry."

Louis understands. Harry's his co-star. Right. He nods and takes Harry's huge hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

Harry smiles again, taking his hand back when Louis lets go of it. "Have you met the other guy? Zayn, I think?"

Louis shakes his head.

"How far along are you?"

Louis looks down at his belly and shrugs. "Six months."

"Jesus. Is it safe...? Like, to do this?"

Louis laughs. "Thanks for the concern, sweetheart. There's a few things I can't do, few things that'll hurt, but I'll let you know."

Harry smiles and the elevator comes to a halt and the doors slide open onto the fourth floor. Louis follows him out and together they find the ninth room.

"Louis, mate! You're back!"

Louis grins and catches Niall in a hug when the younger man comes rushing towards him, a camera still hanging from his neck.

"Only for today, babe." Louis replies, patting Niall's back. "Liam here?"

Niall shakes his head. "Nah, he's off today. Loki's sick or something. He was supposed to do a shoot with Bressie this morning, but he got called into the vet." 

"Boohoo." Louis laughs, pulling away from Niall and turning to Paul, the camera man, giving him a hug. Lou's last, but she gets the longer hug, because he really has fucking missed her.

(Even if he only saw her last week).

"Hey, tickles, how's my nephew treating ya?"

Louis laughs. "I beg your pardon, my child will be your _niece_."

Lou shakes her head, and Louis just shrugs her off with another laugh. 

"Any planned dialogue today, miss Teasdale?"

Lou shrugs her shoulders. "Just a few bits and pieces. We're working in one of the lounge areas. It's just mostly you and Harry watching TV, then Zayn comes home after work with pizza and yummy hot delicious gay sex."

Louis laughs, loud and high. God, Lou is such a weirdo. "Yes, ma'am. I'm taking it up the arse?"

Lou nods. "You sure are! By both."

"Like one after the other, or?"

"Simon wants both at the same time, but pace yourself, alright, babe?"

Louis appreciates the gesture, but he still rolls his eyes. "I'm not glass, I'm not breakable, you nit, I'm pregnant. You've had a baby, you know how fucking annoying it is."

Lou laughs. "Yeah, but I also know how every part of you feels like crap, so let me take care of you, at least a little bit. Enough."

Louis shrugs, reaching forward to place a kiss on Lou's forward. "Okay tickles. My clothes alright?"

Lou looks him up and down. "Show me your briefs?"

Louis unzips his jeans and tugs the hem down to show Lou his black briefs, a white stripe of elastic above, Topman written in bold letters around it.

Lou hums. "We'll get you into white ones, I think. White or pale grey."

Louis nods and follows her back into the hall to the costume room, where Zayn and Harry are half way through getting dressed. 

"Will you fit in that jean jacket, you think?" Lou asks as Louis shucks off his pants. She hands him the jean jacket and he tugs it on. It fits, but, obviously, he can't button it up. He keeps it on as Lou hands him a pair of white boxer briefs. He changes into them and pulls his jeans back up, zipping them up and buttoning them.

There's a few more things they have to do before they start shooting, set up the scene, make sure every cameras in focus, but once it's done, they start the video with Harry and Louis on the couch, curled together, watching television.

There's a distinct sound of a key in a lock, and it doesn't sound automated, so Louis reckons he'll have to ask how they did it later, before Zayn walks into the room wearing black skinnies, biker boots and a muscle shirt covered in grease. He's also got a large pizza box in hand. Jesus, when Lou said work, Louis was expecting, like corporate or something, _not a fucking mechanic_.

"I got pizza!" Zayn announces, dropping the pizza onto the coffee table and falling into the couch next to Louis.

"Thanks, kid." Louis smiles, reaching forward for a slice, taking a bite, swallowing it.

"Missed a bit." Harry says, grinning, reaching forward to swipe the sauce off of Louis's lip and chin with his thumb. Louis takes the opportunity, wraps his hands around Harry's wrist and brings his thumb closer to his mouth, sucking it in.

Harry swallows and licks his lips. His pupils are wide, and _wow_ , Louis's never ever met anyone so responsive. "Such a lovely mouth, Lou."

Louis licks around the very tip of Harry's thumb as the shutter of Niall's camera goes off. He feels Zayn flatten against his back, kissing the back of his neck and grinds his arse into Zayn's crotch, moaning.

"Lets get these clothes off you, shall we?" Harry says, pulling his hand back to push Louis's jacket over his shoulders, talking it off Louis's arms and throwing it onto the floor, Louis's t-shirt following it. "Look at that, so full, bursting with my baby."

Louis tries to keep a straight face but he can't, he just bursts out laughing. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'll try again."

Harry gives him a smile. "Whatcha laughing at?"

Louis shrugs, grinning, trying to keep the laugh in "S'funny."

"Roll again." Paul announces.

Harry surges forward and presses his mouth to Louis's, licking into the elder man's mouth obscenely as Zayn reaches between Louis and Harry's bodies to unbutton Louis's jeans. He unzips them too and slides his hand in, wrapping it around Louis's half-hard cock. Louis whines into Harry's mouth.

"Good boy." Zayn compliments, sliding his free hand over the roundness of Louis's belly.

(Just as the baby kicks).

"Fucking _hell_."

All three of them laugh that time and Paul rolls his eyes as he stops the camera.

Louis chuckles as he says, "The baby kicks sometimes, hun."

They get back on track after a while, and soon, Zayn and Harry have shucked all three of their clothes, until they're all pressed into each other, skin bare and hot.

"Lay back on Zayn, baby, I'm gonna take care of you."

Zayn lays back against the couch and Louis follows him, spreading his legs and bracing his feet on the couch on either side of Zayn's knees as Harry settles between his thighs.

Harry goes straight for Louis's hole, doesn't even give his cock a single lick and Louis wants to cry.

Harry spreads Louis's cheeks and leans in to lap at Louis's hole, nibbling at the puckered skin until Louis whimpers.

" _Harry_."

"Such a good boy for us." 

Zayn rubs Louis's belly as Harry laps at Louis's hole, spreading Louis's cheeks as wide as they can go.

" _Fuck!_."

Louis curls his fingers in Harry's hair, toes curling as Harry licks him open, fitting his fingers in beside his tongue, stretching him, preparing him.

"Gonna come for us, baby? Get your belly all messy?" Zayn wraps his hand around Louis's cock and tugs him to an orgasm as Harry prepares him for their cocks.

"Which way's more comfortable?" Harry asks after he's pulled out his fingers, staring up Louis's panting chest to his face.

Louis's nose twitches as he thinks. "Could you do it standing up? Or, like, at least kneeling?"

Harry agrees, as does Zayn, and they both help Louis up, legs wrapped around Zayn's waist, arm around his shoulders, Harry behind him.

Zayn slides in first, holding Louis up as he fucks his cock into the elder man. Harry goes in after, huge hands around Louis's little waist.

Louis groans and curls his arm around Harry's neck, leaning back against him with his mouth open, his head flung back. Harry's panting in Louis's ear and Zayn's mouthing wet and messy at Louis's collarbones as they both groan obscenities into his ears.

"So fucking good, baby, so tight for us." Zayn groans in his ear, licking around the shell as Harry grunt his agreement. "Gonna come in you, come all over you, baby."

Louis whimpers when their cocks knock into his prostate, heat running through his body, shocks and jolts in his belly as his baby moves, energised by the rocking of Harry and Zayn inside him. He's already so close, cock hard and red and throbbing, but he holds off, at least tries to as Harry kisses him and curls his hand around his cock.

"C'mon, want you to come, darlin'."

Louis still holds out, grinding down on their cocks, his head flung back against Harry's shoulder. They try harder to make him come, Harry jerking his cock as they both fuck him harder.

Zayn gives him a slightly amused, impressed smile, curling his hand around Louis's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. "C'mon, darling, come for us, on our cocks."

Louis whimpers, curling his fingers in the hairs at the nape of Zayn's neck, his back arching as he comes, his speed spilling out onto Zayn's belly, his hole spasming around Zayn and Harry's cocks.

Zayn comes first, inside Louis, and Harry follows, filling him with their come until he feels sticky and full and his baby's kicking like mad.

Both men pull out and help him onto his knees on the couch, arms over the back, thighs spread. He rests his cheek on his hand as hands, maybe Harry's, they're huge, spread his cheeks, and a tongue laps at his hole.

Louis whimpers, cock twitching in interest, thickening just a little as another tongue joins the first and a hand curls around his belly.

He comes again on the back of the couch underneath him, the other men's tongues lapping up the semen inside him until its all gone and Paul yells _Cut!_

"Are you alright? Do you need a hand?"

Louis groans and rolls his eyes at Harry. "I'm not going to break, Harry, as much as I appreciate your concern."

Zayn laughs and holds a hand out for Louis. "He's like that with everybody he's just made come. You shoulda seen him when we first did a job."

Louis takes the hand and gets up off the couch, taking the robe Lou hands him and putting it on (though it barely fits over his belly), heading for the showers.

Once he's cleaned and redressed, he mets up with Lou again in the hallway, while she's talking with Harry.

"Hey, Louis, thinking about lunch, you wanna come?"

Louis grins and agrees.


End file.
